


Fixing friendships

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged up characters, Drabble, M/M, Other, The pawnshipping is actually kind of mild I guess because I was focusing on Yugo and his dragon, This is hasnt been checked through and I don't think i read through it first, Yugo neglects his dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Yugo's life is going pretty well, he has a boyfriend, he is doing well in searching for a job, there's just one thing.He's stopped talking to his dragon.





	Fixing friendships

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably going to suck, I haven't read through this at all. 
> 
> If your'e interested I can probably expand on it and write more

Yuri awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a loud crash coming from downstairs and a cold empty bed. Had Yugo stayed up late to work on that bike _again?_ The boy really needed to stop doing that, he had most of the day to work on it anyways. He quickly made his way downstairs and headed towards the garage, where the constant loud smashing noise was coming from. “Yugo! Would you take a break from that bike and just go to bed?”

He opened the door to quite the shocking sight. Yugo was breathing heavily, back turned away from Yuri. His singlet practically drenched with sweat, and he held a hammer in one hand, which was raised over his bike. It looked like it had already taken far too many hits, the side of the vehicle was dented and warped out of place. He brought the hammer back down, hitting the bike again with a loud crack. Yuri rushed forward, grabbing Yugo’s hand and pulling the hammer away before he could make the damage any worse. “What are you doing you idiot?”

Yugo didn’t even bother to give him an answer, he didn’t even receive eye contact from the other boy. He stepped out of the garage before Yuri could say anything further and made his way upstairs. Yuri looked at Yugo’s wrecked bike, the confusion clear on his face. He knelt down to further assess the damage. He had really dealt damage to the vehicle. It would cost so much to fix, he would need to ask Yugo what the hell he was thinking in the morning.

He made his way up to the room quickly, closing the door to the garage behind him as he went. Yugo had already passed out on the bed, loud snores filling the room. Yuri sighed and lay down next to him, pulling the blankets over the two of them. He turned to lay on his side, facing away from the other boy. A faint light was coming from the bedside table, and Yuri picked up the item to see what it was.

His dragon, Starve Venom. The card was glowing brightly in his hand, and it felt warm to the touch. Yuri didn’t communicate with the dragon anywhere near, as much as he did when he dueled, and it was odd for the card to be causing such a bright light. “What’s wrong?.. Is it Yugo?..”

The dragon refused to tell him anything, and Yuri sighed, placing the card back onto the bedside table. He would probably have to figure everything out for himself.

 

 

Yuri awoke with two strong arms wrapped around his middle and warm breaths tickling the back of his neck. The sun filtered through the lavender curtains, filling the bedroom with a soft light. _Was last night a dream?.._ Yuri looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping male behind him, the peaceful look on his face was only ever there when he slept like this. Last night had to be a dream, Yugo would not be this peaceful after something like that happened, there was no way.

Yuri turned around in Yugo’s grasp, making himself more comfortable. He leaned his head against Yugo’s chest, listening to the soft _thump_ of his heart. He had always liked quiet mornings like this, able to just lie there, wrapped in his boyfriends arms. Sometimes he just needed a break, a chance to rest with Yugo like this.

Yugo moved his arms slightly, letting out a small yawn, signalling to Yuri that he was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, their diamond-like appearance dulled by the haze of sleep. He muttered out a slurred “morning Yuri” that barely made sense at all, causing Yuri to chuckle slightly. “Morning Yugo.”

 

 

Yugo stood in the garage doorway, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. He clutched onto the doorframe for support as he looked at his trashed bike. _He_ had done this? Yuri stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest, deep in thought. The blue haired boy walked slowly over to his beloved vehicle and knelt down, looking at the dents in the warped metal. “I have spare parts… Luckily…”

Yuri walked out of the room, only returning a while later to give Yugo some food and water, and to tell him that he was heading off to work. He locked the door behind him as he began to make his way to the florist he worked at. He walked quickly, confused at what was wrong with Yugo. How could he not remember doing something like that? The situation seemed off, something was not right. He just needed to figure out what it was.

 

 

The day ran by reasonably smoothly from that point, it was a busy day for Yuri at work. He had quite the mountain of work to complete within the short time period and he worked quickly to get it all done before the end of the day.

Yuri was on his break, he sat outside where he was greeted by a certain tomato haired boy. “Yuri, can I talk to you for a moment?” It was an innocent enough question, especially coming from Yuya of all people, but Yuri could tell something was wrong. He gestured towards the spot next to him, moving over so there was more space. “What’s going on?”

“Last night Odd-Eyes was glowing, Dark Rebellion too.” He looked over at Yuri curiously as he sat down. “Has anything happened with Starve Venom or Clear Wing?” Yuri stared ahead, thinking back to his dragon last night, so it wasn’t just him. “Starve Venom was glowing too, though I have no idea why. I’m not sure about Yugo’s dragon though…”

Yuya thought for a moment. “Maybe its Clear Wing then? Odd-Eyes hasn’t glowed in a long time, so I was worried… Is Yugo ok?” Yuri laughed at that, he didn’t mean to, it sort of just came out suddenly as he thought about what had happened the previous night. He could only smile at Yuya’s puzzled expression. “It’s a long story.”

 

 

The door to the house swung open slowly, and two pairs of feet stepped inside the room. It was dark, the lights hadn’t been turned on yet, plunging the room into near blackness. Yuri flicked the light switch on quickly and began looking around the house, slowly being followed by his companion.

“Is Yugo not home?” Yuya looked through a couple of the doors down the hallway as they made their way through it, only stopping to turn on the light and check inside. “He wasn’t meant to be leaving today… I think he’s still just working on his bike, it was pretty messed up after all.”

Yuri opened the door to the garage, only to find that the room had no occupants inside. It was completely barren other than the bike parts scattered around the room. His bike was nowhere to be seen either. “He shouldn’t be riding that thing around in the condition it’s in, he really is an idiot.”

He turned to leave the room and nearly collided with Yuya’s back as he did so. Yuya looked back at him, the worry clear on his features. He knew Yuri would not want to see this. He slowly moved out of the way, allowing Yuri to progress and see what he was worried about. Yuya was right of course, about him not wanting to look at the problem, after all Yuri looked like he wanted to strangle somebody.

 

 

Yugo sat up on a hill, watching the stars and the flickering lights of the town below. He couldn’t go back home, not now. He clutched his dragon close to his chest, afraid that he might blow away with the wind. He had been neglecting his dragon, he knew that. He was too busy to pay attention to him lately, and had barely bothered to even hold the card. And now the dragon had gone and done something stupid, something really stupid.

Yugo didn’t care about his bike anymore, he could still drive that, it wasn’t a huge problem. He knew the dragon was mad that he was spending so much time on his bike, and he knew Yuri was too. However, he didn’t think that the dragon was mad at how much time he was spending with Yuri. He wanted to throw the card away, he was so mad that shredding the card seemed like a fitting option at one point. How could Clear Wing do this? He held a flower from Yuri’s garden in his hand, one of the only ones that had survived. (It was a lily, Yuri’s favourite. That is what snapped Yugo out of the trance he was in after all.) Clear Wing made him rip them all up, he made him rip Yuri’s garden to pieces.

Yuri would hate him for this, he knew it. He felt himself tearing up, his eyes stung. He stood up quickly, putting the dragon back in his deck and letting the lily flutter to the floor. He started up his bike quickly, it was making quite a few odd noises, though Yugo didn’t care. He wasn’t sure where to go, maybe he would stay with Rin for a while. With her garage set in sights he rode off quickly, not wanting to stay in one place for too long.

 

 

Rin was shocked to see Yugo in the doorway, his bike with dents on the side discarded carelessly in the grass. He pulled off his helmet, and Rin could see in his eyes that something was wrong. He wasn’t crying or anything, and he didn’t really look that much visibly upset, but she could see it, see that something had really shaken the boy up. Without another word, she stepped to the side of the door, allowing him to walk inside before letting it close behind him.

After explaining everything to her, Yugo fell asleep on the couch, holding the dragon close to his chest with the blanket threatening to fall to the floor from where it had been sprawled out across his legs. His breathing was soft, he had calmed down quite a bit from when he first entered the room. Rin sighed and pulled out her phone, dialling in a number and walking quietly into her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

 

 

A soft finger pressed itself into Yugo’s cheek, aiming to wake him up. In a tired haze, he shoved it away, turning over and fumbling around for the blanket that had fallen to the floor during the night with all of his tossing and turning. Unable to find it with his hand alone he instead curled up into a ball and let out a yawn.

Two hands held onto Yugo’s sides, tickling him hard. He jolted up and fell to the floor, rubbing his head with one hand and wrapping the other around his middle. He frowned, though it faded away fairly quickly when he saw who was standing before him. It turned into more of a… White-faced stuttering mess?

Yuri extended his hand out to Yugo, an almost bored look on his face. “Are you finished acting like a child? I would prefer to go home now so I can start tending to my garden that your dragon destroyed, he has been quite a pain hasn’t he? Maybe you should be spending more time with him.”

Yugo looked away, his eyes conveniently travelling to the card that lay on the couch. He could feel his dragons’ presence, he wanted to be with Yugo, he didn’t like being shut away. He picked the card up again. “I’m sorry.”

He said goodbye to Rin, and Yuri thanked her for calling him the previous night, to which Yugo didn’t seem too happy. As he was walking out of the room he swore he could feel the dragons’ presence even more, almost like they were finally getting closer again. He just needed to have a talk to his dragon about what happened to his bike and Yuri’s plants first…


End file.
